My Heart Is Breaking
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Dark-fic, Song-fic, oneshot, yaoi/shounen-ai, implied Aerrow x Finn and Aerrow x Dark Ace. Warning: character death. Advisory: bring tissues.


Minako: So, this really isn't my normal style of song-fic...Pretty much, it is NOT a song that is mainstream yet. Why? Cause it's one I wrote, doesn't have any music to it yet, and I'm not famous or anything...I just write songs for the heck of it - started when my mom was in a band. And I'm rambling, aren't I? Well then, let's begin the story!

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

--

Claimer: I own the song titled "My Heart Is Breaking."

--

It wasn't exactly obvious, but deep down, it hurt him so much, seeing his true love...with another. Not like he could do much about it - he should've seen it coming. Wasn't like he could give the guy what he really wanted. Blind love, if you will; love at first sight, if you could call it that. Yet, life went on as normal as it could possibly get - he went around saving Atmos with little thanks, save for those who he had helped. His friends were there, by his side...except there was one he wished wasn't. That one person whose very presence re-opened every wound his heart had received.

_I never thought it'd happen again_

_You walked right through my life_

_Trampled all my feelings like dirt_

_Cared not what you had done_

So, here he was, sitting in his room, the one place he could get away from it all. Nobody was allowed in there anymore; he was in complete solitude, just how he liked it. It hurt less that way. He refused to let himself become that close to anyone ever again for fear his feelings would be crushed once again.

_Well here's what I'll say to you_

_These are my last words for you_

Yet...it had happened again - he'd fallen in love with another person. This person...made those old wounds seem to disappear. His friends didn't really approve of his new lover, but since when did he care? They would never understand, even if he explained in such simple terms that a hamster would get the message. That's why he never discussed his new relationship, never told them of how much happier he was now that somebody loved him again.

_Can't you hear, my heart is breaking_

_Can't you see, my tears are falling_

_It'd happened once before_

_Despite my wish it'd never happen_

_I'd seen it all before_

_My heart is breaking, but you don't care._

Well...not even a year later, it had happened again - he was dumped for another, his world crashing down around him, just like the evil empire's fall...and he was left to pick up the pieces alone...just like the last time. To say he was sad was an understatement : he as depressed, angry at himself for being such a fool, furious that the words spoken to him were nothing but lies. He cried himself to sleep every night, not a single noise coming from him as the tears fell like heavy rain. And now, is seemed like every friend of his...was happy because they'd found that perfect purpose. He wished he didn't feel like this, but he wished something would happen to each and every one of them, something that would make them understand what he felt every miserable day of his life.

_While in the past, I told you_

_What had happened years ago_

_You said you'd wouldn't do that to me_

_That you'd be there thick and thin_

Ever since that last betrayal, he had shut himself off from the world, coming out of his sorrow whenever he knew people desperately needed his help. But as soon as everything was done, he returned to his sheltered world, one where nobody could hurt him like that again. He had noticed long ago that nobody noticed the drastic changes that occured to him - he ate less, kept his distance more, just seemed to have...given up. Seriously, if he couldn't find his happines, what was the point of living? To him, there was no point.

_I should've known it was a lie_

_Well, this what I say to you_

Every day brought more pain to him, every night he would try to cry it away. Every minute that passed in his life, he wished it never would. He watched as the people he'd once been so close to leave with "best of wishes" to him...God, he hated when they said that. Did they not see? Or was it that they just didn't care? It seemed to be the latter to him, but since when did he matter when they found some one else to like? Fellow sky knights like himself said he'd find that special somebody one day...however, he knew he never would. He had thought many times in his life he would, yet deep down, he couldn't bring himself to believe in that hope.

_Can't you hear, my heart is breaking_

_Can't you see, my tears are falling_

_It'd happened once before_

_Despite my wish it'd never happen_

_I'd seen it all before_

_My heart is breaking, but you don't care._

That once so bright spark of hope, of life, had long since left him. His heart was just as empty as the open skies that he once so loved to fly through, knowing his friends were right beside him. Those were the times...he hadn't a care in the world - it was just him, his friends, and the wind blowing through his always unruly hair as he went way faster than he probably should have. All of that were but distant memories...sometimes, he wondered if it was all just a dream...that they'd never happened save for in his troubled mind.

_Memories haunt me of our time together_

_Those moments side by side_

_Every time we met, I was on cloud nine_

_But I couldn't see past your lies_

_I thought it was true, that it'd last forever_

_But I guess what I'd heard was right_

_You were just like all the others_

_I see it now inside_

Well...this was it - he knew that later that day, one of his friends would be coming by to check up on him, see how he was doing, oblivious to it all. He'd already put everything down on paper - it was on the pretty much empty desk sitting inside his room...Blade in hand, he mentally prepared himself for this moment...the moment he had been waiting for so many months now.Taking a deep breath, he dug the sharp, cold metal through his skin, faded emerald eyes watching as blood as dark as his hair flowed from the gash. A sad smile graced his lips when he heard the liquid hitting the floor, forming a puddle as he sank to his knees, falling unconscious as slowly...painfully slowly...he let his life slip away, the world fading to black before his eyes.

_Can't you hear, my heart is breaking_

_Can't you see, my tears are falling_

_It'd happened once before_

_Despite my wish it'd never happen_

_I'd seen it all before_

_My heart is breaking, but you don't, oh no, you don't_

_Can't you see, my heart is breaking_

_Can't you see, my tears are falling_

_It'd happened once before_

_Despite my wish it'd never happen_

_I'd seen it all before_

_My heart is breaking, but you don't care_

Hours later, all four of his friends showed up at his door. After knocking a few times, they eventually found that it was unlocked. After a brief moment of wondering just when he had become so careless, they stepped inside...only to find their former captain laying a a pool of his own blood...Two things shocked them more than the death they were too late to stop - the blade still clutched tightly in his hand...and the slight smile on his pale face...He had died smiling. Eyes landing on the paper on the desk, one of his old loves picked it up, reading the words carefully. The final sentence made his blood run cold, eyes widening in shock as the words struck him deep within:

"I died long before this from the betrayal of my heart."

_Oh, oh_

_You don't care_

_You don't care_

--

Minako: Well, what think? On both the story and the song, that is. Yeah, I know, incredibly sad work coming from me, but...well, if you knew the story behind it, you'd understand. If you're wanting to hear the tale, tell me in your review - I'll PM it to you. Signing off now, NekoNekoMinako.


End file.
